wingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Four
04.01: Lifeboat - September 24, 1992 The gang waits to be rescued from the plane crash. After making it back home, Joe considers whether it is time for Sandpiper to close up shop. 04.02: The Fortune Cookie - October 1, 1992 The amount of money Joe gets for insurance is low, and Brian tries to get him to fake being handicapped for the money owed them. 04.03: Noses Off - October 8, 1992 When a plastic surgeon informs Brian of his imperfect nose, he plans to get a new one. 04.04: Blackout Biggins - October 22, 1992 Roy faints when he tries to sing the National Anthem at a baseball game. 04.05: Mathers of the Heart - October 29, 1992 Lowell thinks Helen likes him and goes on a date with her. 04.06: Two Jerks and a Jill - November 5, 1992 When a female helicopter pilot, Alex Lambert moves to the island, Joe and Brian compete to impress her. Meanwhile, Lowell invites Antonio to the weekly Tuesday Night rat shoot. 04.07: It's So Nice to Have a Mather Around the House - November 12, 1992 Brian sinks Lowell's houseboat and lets Lowell stay with him and Joe. Lowell soon proves to be gourmet chef and a strict perfectionist. 04.08: Just Say No - November 19, 1992 Brian is reunited with his old high school crush who only used him to feed her ego when she wanted it. 04.09: It May Have Happened One Night - December 3, 1992 Everyone is trying to find out whether or not Joe slept with Alex. 04.10: The Customer's Usually Right - December 17, 1992 On Christmas, Joe goes insane when he's charged a 50-cent rewinding fee on a tape he is sure he rewound. 04.11: Exit Laughing - January 7, 1993 Helen goes on a date with a friend of Joe's who laughs like a hyena. 04.12: What the Cabbie Saw - January 14, 1993 Antonio fears for his life when he testifies against a robber. 04.13: Labor Pains - January 28, 1993 Lowell has been offered a job at Logan International Airport, but he doesn't want to leave Nantucket. 04.14: I've Got a Secret - February 4, 1993 Alex thinks Antonio blabbed her secret about posing for Playboy. 04.15: The Gift - February 11, 1993 Joe mortgage's his house to buy Helen a new cello so she can audition for a string quartet while Fay, Lowell, Roy and Antonio rehearse for a community theater play called "Phantom Of The Oprah." 04.16: The Gift 2 - February 18, 1993 Helen gets the job with the string quartet, but the members drive Helen crazy. 04.17: I Love Brian - February 25, 1993 Brian tries to impress Alex by telling her he knows Clint Black. 04.18: The Key to Alex - April 8, 1993 Joe and Brian try to be more sensitive to get Alex to notice them. 04.19: The Houseguest - April 15, 1993 When Carlton Blanchard falls down the steps at Helen's house, she invites him to stay with her until his ankle heals to avoid a lawsuit. 04.20: Goodbye, Old Friend - April 29, 1993 Lowell has a hard time accepting that his mentor has died. Meanwhile, Joe and Brian have to keep an already sleepless Helen awake for another 18 hours after she suffers a concussion. 04.21: Another Wedding - May 6, 1993 The gang gets invited to attend the wedding of Walter. 04.22: Date Package Number Seven - May 13, 1993 Brian tries to impress Alex with a spontaneous date to Maine that turns out to not be so spontaneous. Category: Seasons Category: Season Four